


The Control Chip

by tanwenmc



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwenmc/pseuds/tanwenmc
Summary: Miranda got her way, and a control chip was implanted in Daniel Shepard. In the field, he's the same Commander Shepard he was before. Between missions, there's a backdoor into his mind and body that Miranda uses for her own entertainment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the Mass Effect Kink Meme.
> 
> Prompt:  
> Miranda has her way and Shepard is implanted with a control chip.
> 
> And she has the perfect idea how Shepard can pay her back for bringing him/her back to life... 
> 
> One thing: Miranda still wants the mission to succeed so she wouldn't do anything really harmful to the commander. She should mostly use Shepard for stress relief between missions. :)

Miranda Lawson looked up at the sound of her door opening, and she did her best to hide a smile as she watched Daniel Shepard stride towards her. He was angry at her, which was not an unusual occurrence these days. The gossip among the crew was that Shepard and Miranda butted heads after every single mission - because there was always something that one of them was mad about.

Miranda smiled softly to herself. The crew had no idea what things were really like between them.

“What is that?” Shepard demanded as he halted in front of her desk. “That smile? After the stunt you pulled earlier all you can do is _smile_ at me? What the hell is wrong with you, Miranda?”

Rather than answer him, Miranda rose from her seat and walked over to stand in front of Shepard. His green eyes narrowed in suspicion as he folded his arms across his broad chest. As she had a dozen times before, she examined the man in front of her. Short black hair, a handful of scars across his square face, unremarkable features. But there was a charisma about Shepard that anyone would be hard put to deny. Very few people could stand up to him when he had decided on a course of action. She was one of them, of course.

“I come all the way down here to-“ Shepard began, and then paused. “Wait. I came - why did I come here?” The focused anger gave way to confusion and he started to uncross his arms.

Miranda spoke before he could do anything more. “Override. Code 0001.” She felt her heart quicken in anticipation as all signs of emotion drained from Shepard’s face. The passion and energy from seconds ago had been replaced by a vacant, dull-eyed expression. His hands fell to his sides and hung there limply. She let out a deep breath, her mouth stretching into a smile.

There really was nothing else in the world like standing in front of Shepard and watching the change come over him when she gave that command, when she used the backdoor into the control chip that she’d put in Shepard before he woke up. She had never told Shepard of the chip’s existence, of course. The Illusive Man was the only other person who knew, and she was under strict orders from him not to mess with Shepard’s personality. He wanted the _real_ Shepard out there in the field, using his considerable charisma to further Cerberus’ goals.

So she left that part alone. As much as he sometimes got on her nerves, she only used the chip after missions. In complete privacy. Miranda didn’t want anyone else knowing just how much she got off on turning the great Commander Daniel Shepard into the universe’s best sex toy. Because while it had started as just stress relief sex, it had started becoming more than that. Sometimes during a mission when Shepard was actually quiet and pensive, she would look over at his face and see something that was close to the expression he was wearing now. And it would make her wet, even in the heat of battle.

“Code 0069,” she said. Shepard fell to his knees before Miranda, reaching up to undo her zipper and slide her bodysuit away. He leaned in and ran his tongue across the edges of her wet slit, causing her to shudder in pleasure. A moment later she realized that she’d been a bit hasty with him. Miranda had written the routine for Code 0069 (and really, what else could she have named it?) herself, and she knew that Shepard was going to turn her legs to liquid soon with his careful, slow ministrations. She backed towards her chair and he followed. When she had sat down and spread her legs open again, he went back to giving her pussy some long, slow licks.

Knowing that no one would be able to hear her, Miranda let her head fall back as she moaned in pure abandon. Her hands gripped the arms of her chair tightly as she spread her legs even further apart, encouraging Shepard to delve deeper. She was pleased when he did just that, pressing his tongue in as far as it would go and moving it around in a lazy circle. Her breathing was starting to get heavier.

Her comm chimed. Miranda’s head whipped up and she took a couple of deep breaths as she glared at it angrily. The chime came again, and this time she registered it as the sound for a call from the Illusive Man. She swore violently and reached a hand forward to slap the comm on. “What?!” she demanded.

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything important,” the Illusive Man said dryly. “I’m pleased to hear your voice, as it means you and Shepard both made it back alive. Odd how both of you neglected to let me know that the mission was a success.”

Miranda’s left hand gripped at the arm of the chair. “I’m sorry,” she said, not bothering to hide her irritation. Damn. She had been careless, triggering him to come to her office too early, and now she was paying the price for it. “I think we both needed some time to cool down. The man’s a lunatic in the field.”

“I’m told that you’re not doing much to curb those lunatic tendencies,” the Illusive Man replied. “That, in fact, you’re encouraging him.”

“You’re spying on me?” Miranda was proud of herself for managing to keep the note of fear out of her voice. She did _not_ want that enigmatic bastard to know what she was doing with Shepard.

“No, Miranda, but you’re not the only one who’s reporting to me. Others on the crew have noticed that you start the fights as often as he does.”

Miranda ground her teeth in irritation - and to keep herself from moaning at Shepard’s continued ministrations. “He’s the most arrogant, stubborn, insensitive asshole I’ve ever worked with.”

“We need him, Miranda,” the Illusive Man said. “Make more of an effort to get on his good side.”

“I don’t need him to like me,” Miranda replied. At that precise moment, Shepard ran his tongue in a circle around her clit and Miranda couldn’t stop a soft moan from escaping her lips. Damn, but she loved it when he did that.

“What was that?” the Illusive Man asked.

“Nothing,” Miranda replied as blandly as she could manage. Shepard’s tongue danced across her clit once more. She threw her head back and let out a few soft gasps.

“This mission has to succeed, Miranda.”

Did the man ever think about anything besides his precious mission? “It will. I’ll make sure of it. We’ll talk later.” She slammed her right hand down on the comm again, ending the call. Then she let out every moan she’d had to hold back in the past few minutes, her head slamming against the edge of the chair, her hands gripping the chair tightly. _Finally._ “Ohhhh, yes,” she moaned. “You’re so fucking good at this, aren’t you? God, you know exactly how to make me cum.” She heard another muffled sound from him. “That’s it, Danny, yes, right fucking there, don’t you stop, don’t you dare-“ She moaned again, louder, and pushed herself against his mouth. The motion finally sent her over the edge, bringing her to a particularly intense climax. She thought she might have kept talking, kept telling him how fucking good he was making her feel.

Several long moments passed before Miranda thought to look down at Shepard. To her surprise, he was rubbing at the bulge in his crotch frantically. This … was new. Oral sex wasn’t the only program on the control chip she used, of course, and always before his erections had come as a result of her giving the command for one. She wasn’t quite sure whether to be alarmed or pleased by the fact that Shepard had become this aroused without any direct input from her.

Miranda pushed back from her desk and studied the expression on Shepard's face. He looked almost innocent in that moment, his mouth still open in an expression of desire and need. Regardless of how he’d gotten there, she wasn’t about to waste this opportunity.

“Code 0003. Obey.” She spoke the words that would put him into a state where he would do whatever she told him to, literally and mechanically. His mouth closed and he looked up at her, and though the command should have put him back to a blank-slate state, he was still quite obviously and helplessly aroused.

“Go to the bed. Undress. Lie on the bed. Obey.” Miranda indulged herself by watching him move as he followed her commands. She kicked her bodysuit off to the side and followed, deciding that a little more indulgence was in order. She ran a finger up his fully erect penis and watched him shudder. She knew from experience that Shepard had a delightful amount of stamina and that he was nowhere near a climax. That meant she had more than enough time for some ... experimentation.

Miranda climbed up on the bed next to Shepard, sitting back on her heels. She was hardly sexually inexperienced, but most of that experience was quick and almost impersonal. Penetration followed by release. The last time she’d engaged in any serious foreplay was with her fumbling teenage beaus. Looking down at Shepard’s face, she was beginning to think she’d been missing out on something. He exhaled sharply at her touch time and time again, his hips starting to jerk upwards whenever she put more than a featherweight of pressure against his shaft.

“I can just tell you’re enjoying this,” Miranda said. She had no idea if he heard her or not. “You’re lying there, helpless, while I toy with the most sensitive part of you - and you’re loving it. Aren’t you, Danny?”

Shepard groaned and clutched at the bedsheets. Miranda let out a soft groan of her own and continued her light caresses. “All you can think about is sex,” she continued. “I’ve emptied out your mind so that it can be filled with arousal, desire, need. And you can’t even do anything about it right now. You want to be inside me so badly, but I get to decide that - not you. That would drive you mad if you were fully conscious.” She couldn’t help but smile as her fingers started tracing a circle around the very tip of his penis. She was pleased to hear his loud gasp, see the upward buck of his hips as though he desperately wanted to be thrusting away at her wet cunt. At that thought she became painfully aware of her own returning need. For a moment she considered mounting him then and there, but she didn’t feel like she’d teased him nearly as much as she wanted - as he deserved.

“You may touch me,” she said instead. Shepard’s eyes opened, still without a whit of intelligence. His hand reached up to grab at her breast. The touch was a bit ham-handed but it was still entirely pleasurable, exactly what Miranda had needed. For just a moment she let her hand stop its movements, enjoying what she was feeling.

Then she heard a plaintive whimper from Shepard and looked at him again. His eyes pleaded with her to continue. Miranda smiled, entirely satisfied with herself, and stroked a finger up his penis again. It bobbed under her touch and Shepard let out a satisfied sigh. 

“I think I’m going to fuck you senseless,” she said, and was surprised at how calm she sounded at that prospect. “I’m going to make you scream your throat raw. I’m going to ride you so hard you’ll have bruises - and you won’t even recall how you got them. How does that sound to you, Danny?”

Miranda hadn’t expected him to answer in words. If anything, she was simply expecting him to clutch at her harder. But he did speak. Just one word, but it was enough. 

“Want,” he said, his voice husky and ragged. Miranda gripped his penis tighter in a reflection of her own growing desire. This time his response was simply another loud moan. His movements had become somewhat uneven, frenzied. 

“Good boy, Danny,” Miranda cooed to him. He let out a long moan and his hands went to her midsection, trying to pull her in. She looked into his eyes and saw a desperate need on top of the emptiness, his mind lost in the sensations she was making him feel. 

Slowly, deliberately, she shifted herself forward and positioned her entrance just above his tip. His hands tightened on her waist as though he desperately wanted to pull her down, but knew he wasn’t permitted to. “Danny,” Miranda said, catching his attention. His look was even more pleading than before. “ _Beg._ ”

“Please fuck me,” Shepard said, his tone soft and ragged. “Please, please, I need you to fuck me. Please, I-“

His words cut off as Miranda slid him inside her. His back arched, driving himself as far in as he could go, and he moaned loudly. “Please,” he managed to say before devolving into a mixture of moans and whimpers that went straight to her cunt. She closed her eyes and rode him, slowly, pacing herself to _her_ desires rather than his. He was completely under control, and she fucking loved it.

“I bet you’ve never been ridden like this before,” she gasped. “You’re the type who would always want to be on top, in control. But you can’t do that now. Not with me. I could keep you right here, on the edge, putting _just_ enough pressure to prevent you from coming.”

“Please,” Shepard said. Miranda had no idea if he heard her, or was just still desperately begging her. “N-need to - p-please,”

She ground her hips against him, hard, and he arched his back in response. He grabbed at her hips in a desperate motion, his breathing turning fast and sharp. Miranda rolled her hips forward, testing his responses, and then leaned over to whisper a single word in his ear.

“ _Come._ ”

She righted herself in time to feel Shepard shake and push himself even harder against her. His moans seemed to echo off of the walls as he continued to mindlessly pump against her body. It only took a few thrusts for her own climax to follow, and the sounds of her wanton moans seemed to drive him into a frenzy. Miranda was going to have a few bruises of her own, but just then she didn’t give a damn about that. 

Shepard usually had incredible stamina - _thank you, Cerberus engineering_ \- but he didn’t last as long this time, probably because she had teased and brought him right to the edge before allowing him to plummet over. His breathing became slower, his grip slackened until his hands fell loosely onto the bed. Miranda ran her hands over his well-muscled chest a few times and watched his face relax into an expression of contentment. She had never seen that before. This encounter had shattered many of her expectations, but in a good way. Using him as a mindless sex toy was one thing. Guiding him, stoking his arousal, making him weak in a way that he probably had never been before, had been even more of a rush. 

She was definitely going to have to do this again.

In an impish gesture, Miranda leaned in and nibbled at his neck, giving him a mark that he wouldn’t remember receiving. She wished she could see his reaction when he found it later. Then she pulled herself off of him and walked over to the washstand, cleaning herself up before coming back to wipe down Shepard’s groin as she always did. 

“Dress,” she ordered him, seeing to her own clothes and brushing her hair to make it seem as though nothing had happened. She adjusted the collar on his shirt so that it hid her mark and he’d find it in private. As tempting as it was to create the entertainment of watching him melt down in public, she still didn’t want to do anything that would arouse suspicion amongst the crew. 

Miranda inspected Shepard’s fully clothed form, making sure that he looked normal, and then gave him the same commands she always did. “Code 0002. Memory replacement. We argued. You stormed out. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Inconsistencies will be rationalized. Commands will take effect when you leave this room. Accept.”

“Accepted,” Shepard said in a flat, emotionless tone. 

Miranda smiled. “Leave the room. End override.”

Shepard turned and walked out of the room. Before the door slid fully closed, she heard him muttering to himself, saying uncomplimentary things about her. She smirked, pleased with her efforts, and walked back to her desk to begin writing her after-action report. She’d have to do something to placate the Illusive Man so that he wouldn’t get suspicious. Because it was more important than ever to guard the secret of what she did to Shepard when no one was watching. 

* * *

_\- hands, teasing, coaxing, wringing more out of him than he would have thought possible … intense pleasure, so intense, feels so damn good please more please…_

_Black hair falls across perfect features, damn the woman for being so attractive, and she fucking knows it too, knows how damn sexy she is, and why does that make me so fucking hard …_

“Miranda,” Shepard gasped, eyes closed, both hands around his stiff cock. “ _Miranda._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that while this is unfinished, it's pretty low on my WIP list. If there's enough demand, I might bump it closer to the top.


End file.
